CERITA GARFIELD BAH INI!
by Farhan Malek
Summary: Ini cerita fanfic Bahasa Malaysia Sabah pertama... Ia mengisahkan Garfield yang digilis kereta ambulans selepas lari dari rumah kerana kecewa dengan layanan tuannya, John selama ini... Dan diikuti saya yang tercedera kerana terkena bom grenad yang dihumban oleh seorang suspek Filipin... Dan rating cerita ini 'T' kerana bahasa Sabah yang sedikit sensitif... Harap maklum!
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Cerita fanfic ini adalah kali pertama dalam Bahasa Malaysia Sabah!

(Pukul 1:10 Petang. Hari Empat, 30hb Ogos 2015 di Keningau, Sabah):

(Pemberitahuan: Dalam cerita ini... John dan Liz baharu berkahwin pada Hari Raya Kedua dan cerita ini berada dalam bawah rating 'T' disebabkan bahasa Sabah ini yang sedikit sensitif... Harap maklum).

Pada satu pagi yang cerah atu... Sedang si John menyigup. Tiba-tiba bininya Liz datang, membuat John terkejut dan menjerit, "Apahal bah kau ani, Liz! Buat sa nokotigok saja! Talingung betul!". Liz dengan ketakutannya menjawab, "Maafkan sia, John... Sia inda sangka kau boleh jadi nokotigok begini... Maafkan sia, ya?". John pun membalas, "Ya... Sia maafkan. Tapi, apa bah anu yang kau nak cakap sama sia ini?". Liz pun berkata, "John... Tadi sia dengar makluman dari jiran kita ini... Dia sakap bahawa kucing kita si Garfield sudah terjun dalam tajau dia dan dia moginum itu air tapai sampai habis bah! Sekarang sia nampak dia dah balik dalam keadaan mabuk-mabuk!". Apa lagi, John turus marah dan menjerit, "GARFIELD! Mana bah kau ini? Sa hantam kau laini! SINI KAU!". Lepas tu, Garfield muncul dan menyoal, "Ya, John... Sia di sini bah... Apa yang kau mo sakap sama sia ini?". John pun menjerit lagi, "Barani sudah kau ani, ya?! Barani sudah kau moginum tapai, montoku? Sudahlah begitu... Barani lagi kau curi tapai urang, ya? Sini! Sa mo hantam ko sikarang!". Apa lagi, John pun bersedia menghantam Garfield dengan parangnya. Tapi belum sempat parang tu sampai badan Garfield... Garfield sudah melumpat sama Jon dan mencakarnya lalu berkata, "Ko jangan ingat ko sebagai tuan sia... Ko ada kuasa menghalang sia, KAN?! Sudah! Sa inda mo tinggal sama kamurang lagi di sini... Sa mo pigi lari sudah dari sini... Babai!". Apa lagi, Garfield dengan nekad turus keluar dari rumah tapi John mengejar sambil berkata, "Garfield! Bukan maksud sa benci ko sudah... Sinilah!". Kemudian, dengan siren ambulans mula kedengaran, Garfield membalas, "Sudah! Ko inda sayang sia sudah... Ko lebih sayangkan Dr. Liz tu dari sia... Indada maknanya sudah ku tinggal sini... Lebih baik ku pergi!". Sampai sahaja di luar... Garfield terus mati digilis tayar sebuah ambulans Hospital Keningau. Dan John menjerit, "GARFIELD! TIDAAAKKKK!". Apa lagi, terus John pergi sama ambulans itu dan menjerit sama pemandu itu, "KANAPA BAH KO LANGGAR KUCING KESAYANGAN SIA! KENAPA?!". Terus pemandu ambulans itu takut dan berkata, "Maaf, encik! Kami sebenarnya dalam kecemasan ke Pekan Keningau... Sebab kami mendapat panggilan bahawa ada seorang lelaki bernama Farhan tercedera teruk kerana terkena bom grenad tadi. Jadi sebab tu kami kena cepat, encik!". Apa lagi, John pun nokotigok... Memandangkan si Farhan (sia) atu ialah peminat besar dia. Dan John menganggap sia bagaikan anak kandung dia sendiri. Lalu, John memanggil Liz. Kemudian, mereka mengangkat Garfield yang digilis itu setelah van IVECO Daily itu reverse belakang, masuk ke dalam ambulans dan turus ke Pekan Keningau...

(Di Pekan Keningau):

Sampai di sana... Kereta pulis dan lori bomba sudah ada di sana dan pegawai-pegawai pulis sudah menahan seorang suspek dari Filipina yang menghumban bom grenad tadi dan doktor-doktor pun mengangkat sia ke dalam ambulans... Tapi John ini agak-agaklah... Dia turun dan menjerit sama suspek itu, "KANAPA BAH KAU KASI BOM PEMINAT SIA?! KO MEMANG PATUT MATAI HARI INI! HIYAAARGHHH!". Tapi sebelum sempat John menetak suspek itu dengan parang... Pulis sempat menyabarkan John. Apa lagi, John pun masuk dalam ambulans semula dan terus menuju ke Hospital Keningau...

-BERSAMBUNG!-


	2. Jangan Kasi Ketara!

Bahagian 2: Jangan Kasi Ketara...

(7:00 MALAM, di Hospital Keningau):

Jon dan Liz sedang menatap saya dan Garfield dengan kesedihan... Lalu Jon sakap, "Farhan... Sungguh sia inda percaya, kanapa bah kau disakiti sakarang ini? Sampai hati diorang buat macam ni sama siurang (kami)! Palui betul... Padahal Garfield mati digilis ambulan tadi... Waa! Waa! Waa!". Lalu, sia balas, "Innalillahi Wainna Ilaihirajiaun! Sedihnya... Tapi jan (jangan) kamurang salah'in pemandu ambulan tu... Dia inda sengaja! Dan kalau dia inda capat tadi... Sia sudah MATI tadi, TAU TAK?!". Apa lagi, Jon mula menangis sambil berkata, "Maafkan sia pasal sakap begitu tadi! Sia yang emo jadi sia pigi salahkan dia... Maafkan sia!". Kemudian, sia pun membalas, "Sia maafkan". Apa lagi, gembiralah Jon... Tak lama kemudian, doktor pun datang dan memberitahu Jon bahawa Garfield berjaya diselamatkan... Mungkin Tuhan bagi peluang kedua untuk Garfield agar dia akan terus hidup (Sebab kucing ada 9 nyawa)... Kemudian, kami bertiga (Sia, Jon dan Liz) pun gembira! Tapi baru beberapa saat, terdengar suatu dentuman di luar... Sekali Jon buka tingkap... Betapa terkejutnya dia bahawa ada sebuah kereta polis (Mitsubihsi Lancer EVO-10) melanggar ambulan (IVECO Daily) yg terlanggar Garfield tadi...

(Di luar):

Pemandu mabuk (Graham) itu keluar dari kereta polis curian dan mengeluarkan dua bilah parang sambil berkata, "Wahai doktor-doktor mulau! Kalau kamurang barani halang sia... Sia TATAK kamurang!". Apa lagi, pemandu ambulan itu keluar... Dan dia pun menangis semahu-mahunya apabila mendapati ambulannya itu dilanggar kereta polis. Kemudian dia pergi memarahi pemandu mabuk itu. Tapi kemudian pemandu itu menetaknya. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah ramai doktor dan jururawat untuk membunuh Graham. Namun pemandu itu sempat menetak kesemuanya... Itu membuatkan Jon berasa gelisah dan bertindak menelefon polis... Beberapa minit kemudian, pihak polis (yg membawa trak pikap Nissan Navara) pun sampai dan bertindak menahan Graham... Namun Graham terlebih dahulu menahan pihak polis sambil menjerit, "JANGAN DAKAT PASAL BADAN AKU ADA BOM! JADI, SILA BERUNDUR SEBELUM SIA KASI MALATUP!". Tapi pihak polis tidak takut dan berkata, "Jangan bertindak mencederakan diri sendiri... Tolonglah bah!". Namun Graham masih berdegil dan berkata, "BAIK JANGAN MASUK CAMPUR... ITU BUKAN HAL KAMU! BUKAN HAL KAMU! FAHAM?". Kemudian, Graham pun buka baju lalu mengaktifkan bom... Tak lama kemudian, seorang anggota polis menembak wayar-wayar lampu trafik (Merah, Kuning dan Hijau) bom itu. Lalu berjaya menahan Graham yang juga telah mencederakan sia dengan periuk api siang tadi. Dan semua pun jadi aman setelah pihak polis berjaya membawa Graham ke Balai Polis Keningau...

-BERSAMBUNG!-


End file.
